superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Dot and Santa Claus credits
Opening Credits * Yoram Gross Presents * Character Voices (in alphabetical order): Drew Forsythe, Barbara Frawley, Ron Haddrick, Anne Haddy, Ross Higgins * "Around the World with Dot" * Screenplay by: John Palmer and Yoram Gross * From the original story by: Yoram Gross * Original Music Composed and Arranged by: Bob Young * Produced and Directed by: Yoram Gross Ending Credits * Associate Producer: Sandra Gross * Animation Director: Ray Nowland * Editors: Christopher Plowright, Des Horn, Jennifer Kretzschmar, Collin Waddy * Character Voices (in alphabetical order): Drew Forsythe, Barbara Frawley, Ron Haddrick, Anne Haddy, Ross Higgins * Additional Actors: Ben Alcott, Ashlie Ayres, Frank Gott, Marli Mason * Casting: Mitch Consultancy * Production Managers ** Animation: Jeanette Toms, Kelly Duncan ** Live Action: John Palmer, Jan Carruthers * Cinematographers ** Animation: Jenny Ochse, Bob Evans ** Live Action: John Barnard, Christopher Ashbrook * Storyboard and Character Design (in alphabetical order): Nicholas Harding, Athol Henry, Ray Nowland, Andrew Szemenyei * Layouts: Ray Nowland * Backgrounds: Amber Ellis, Zbignew Dromirecki · Kolorkraft Laboratory * Animators (in alphabetical order: Nicholas Harding, Athol Henry, John Hill, Cynthia Leech, Paul Marron, Chris Minos, Ray Nowland, Kevin Roper, Andrew Szemenyei, Kaye Watts * Inbetweeners (in alphabetical order): Jan D'Silva, Ann Ferrari, Martin Gallaghen, Eva Helischer, Lianne Hughes, John King, Brenda McKie, Robert Malherbe, Paul Marron, Astrid Nordheim, Vicki Robinson, Jaki Sommerich, Stella Wakel, Kaye Watts * Painters & Tracers (in alphabetical order) · Supervisor: Ruth Edelman · Animation Aids · Lynda Amos, Elizabeth Goodwin, Lyn Hennessy, Ted Hennessy, Tony Hill, Sharyn Jackson, I.B. Kazda, Boris Koslov, Ginnady Koslov, Babetta Latooy, Svetlana Lin, Glen Lovett, Narelle Meils, Dagmar Persan, Ann Rossell, Valcav Smejkal, Robyn Smith, Michael Sutton, Jeanette Toms, Maria Veness, Bruce Warner, Fiorna Warner, Olga Zahorsky * "Seasons" Sequence ** Artwork - John Burningham ** Published by - Jonathon Cape ** (Lond.) '1969 ** "Stille Nacht, Heilige Nacht"~Vienna Choir Boys ** Recorded by - Philips ** Cat. No. PRL 1-8020 * L'alovette ** Les Petits Chanteurs de l'ile-de-France et Renée Caron ** Recorded by - Philips ** Cat. No. EIE 9101 * Assistant Director: Jan Carruthers * Assistant Cinematographers: Jeoffrey Menias, Wayne Taylor * Assistant Editors: Robert Simpson, Lindy Trost, Lyn Hennessy * Make-Up: Josie Knowland, Cheryl Coil * Lighting: Derek Neal * Pyrotechnics: Grahme Beatty * Construction: Joshua & Luca Turnbull * Original Songs ** Music by: Bob Young ** Lyrics by: John Palmer ** Sung by: Drew Forsythe, Barbara Frawley, Ross Higgins * Mixed by: Martin Benge * Recorded by: EMI * Additional Recording: Film Australia · Gordon Wraxall, John Herran, Doug McMurdo, Margaret Evans * Mixed by: George Hart * Recorded at Atlab by Julian Ellingsworth * Sound Recordists: John Hollingworth, John Franks * Additional Recording: Sound on Film * Laboratory: Colorfilm * Negative Matching: Margaret Cardin * Production Co-ordinator: Meg Rowed * Production Secretaries: Margaret Lovell, Janelle Dawes * Research: Jan Carruthers * Promotion: Talking Movies Publicity * With Special Acknowledgement to: Ivey and Erol Alcott for Fernleigh Private Zoo · Chris and Jeff Smith, Claire Leimbach and Jan Whiting for allowing us to use photographs from The Smile Book * Produced in association with: The Dot & Santa Claus Partnepship and The Australian Film Commission * Produced by: Yoram Gross Film Studio Pty. Ltd. * All rights reserved · © MCMLXXXI * Any person making unauthorised duplication, distribution or exhibition of this film shall be in breach of copyright law. Category:End Credits Category:CBS/Fox Video Category:Playhouse Video Category:Satori Category:Hoyts Distribution Category:CEL Home Video Category:Magna Pacific Category:Umbrella Entertainment Category:Yoram Gross Films Category:The Australian Film Commission Category:Movie credits